


Letter from Beverly Katz - “A Friend and Feces”

by WillGrahamJournals



Series: Will Graham's Journal and File Archives - BSHCI [14]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Letters, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:58:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillGrahamJournals/pseuds/WillGrahamJournals
Summary: Beverly considers Will's theories, updates him on the outside world.





	Letter from Beverly Katz - “A Friend and Feces”

Hey Will,

I’ve gone through the evidence hundreds of times. And it all points to you. But, it still doesn’t make sense. It feels desperately organized.

No offense, but from knowing you, I don’t think your mind lets you be that organized. It just doesn’t fit.

Jack’s been run through the ringer, but the bureau can’t afford to do any disciplinary action right now. We’ve got monsters to catch, and an especially heinous one.

Zeller and Price are visibly frustrated with the agents they have on the “A Friend” case. They won’t admit it, but I can tell they miss you.

I hear they keep you pretty isolated from what’s going on. All I can say is that this “A Friend” guy is a sloppy show off, but manages to keep well hidden. It’s frustrating. We really need your baby blues.

About your feces question: on a purely scientific level, I think it may work in theory. New tests can now differentiate animal hemoglobin from human blood in stools. Such a test would signal “internal bleeding” if human blood is found in the sample. If anything, finding nothing but human blood would be interpreted as a red flag for a digestive cancer or disease like Crohn’s. But that is far from the definite proof you need.

And the idea of lying in wait for someone to pass a stool and not flush is just, gotta say it, crazy. But I’m impressed. I’m meeting with a scatologist to see if there’s anything else more obscure that I’m missing.

The things I do for you, Will Graham.

Sincerely,

Beverly Katz

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published at willgrahamjournals (Tumblr), September 2, 2013.


End file.
